The Missing Clue
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Final Chapter AddedDumbledore arranges the students sixth year and higher that stayed during the Christmas holidays to partake in a character masquerade party. At the party they will come to solve a mystery, which Hermione finds missing clues. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Title: The Missing Clue (1/6)**

Author: granger2malfoy 

**Pairing:** B/Hr

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, the concept of the game Clue, or the movie Clue.

**A/N:** This goes with the **Masquerade Challenge** on IATQO group. Yes, this is idea was conceived while playing the game Clue. Special thanks to the lovely and very talented Jade, who helped and betad this for me.

**Summary:** Dumbledore arranges the students sixth year and higher that stayed during the Christmas holidays to partake in a character masquerade party. At the party they will come in outfits appropriate with their character and will solve a mystery. Hermione finds more the missing clues.

Hermione looked around the single table in the great hall. It was the Christmas holiday of her seventh year and all were celebrating the defeat of Voldemort during the past Halloween. Yes, many lives were lost during the final battle but she counted herself among the lucky that didn't have any of her close friends dead. The trio did spend a week in the hospital wing recovering, but thing returned too normal soon after.

Most students had opted to go home for Christmas but she and Ron stood by Harry's side that Christmas. A couple of seventh years stayed for different reason. Hermione looked to her left and saw Luna, whose hand was resting on Ron's. They had been a couple for the past eight months and Hermione was glad to see her friend so happy.

Further down the table, three seventh year Slytherins sat in silence as they ate dinner. Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zabini were the only Slytherins to stay this year. The Slytherin house had taken a hard knock during the war for many family members were dead, either by the Aurors' hands or Voldemort's bidding. Malfoy's father died during the final battle by his son's hand, who had been working for the Order since last Christmas after becoming a Death Eater and his mother killing herself after she found out his father turned him over to his master. Millicent Bulstrode lost both her parents in the attack on Hogsmeade that Halloween. It was still not clear which side of the war her parents were on, but either way she was going to clear their names.

Next to Millicent sat Blaise Zabini, the Head Boy and the only Slytherin that stood next to Harry at the beginning of sixth year. Of all people within the walls of Hogwarts, he was the one she couldn't figure out, well besides Professor Snape of course. Blaise was about six feet three inches with broad shoulders and a lean-toned build. The guy was known as the Quiet Slytherin but when he spoke you knew he meant every word he said. Zabini had dark raven-colored hair with soft curls that draped down to the top of his neck. She had seen him come out of the shower once , into their shared common room and his body was one that resembled a Greek god. Since the beginning of their seventh year, he had a thin, trimmed mustache with a little line of hair that traced from the middle of his bottom lip to his chin.

Hermione tore her eyes off of him, before he could discover she was watching him again. Yes, he was the object of her dreams for two years now but there was no way she was going to let him know. Sharing a common room almost killed her nerves because being in the same room with him made her temperature increase ten degrees. The Head Boy was extremely intelligent and had sharp tongue worthy of his house. The fact he was caring on top of everything else almost pushed her into begging him to date her. He'd had been there every day whilst she was in the infirmary, to check on the other students and to sit and talk to her. He had befriended Ron and Harry last year and both seemed to think he liked her but she always told them that they were crazy.

Hermione started to push around the remaining food on her plate as the Headmaster stood from the end of the table. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and all turned their attention to him. "Before we all leave to rest our full stomach, I have an announcement to make concerning the sixth years and up. All others please refrain from talking for just a few moments. Thank you."

"I have decided to start a new tradition here at Hogwarts. All students sixth year and up will be participating in a costume party, of sorts. When you return to your rooms, there will be an envelope containing on the information you will need to know and memorize for this party. The party will be in three days. On the morning to that day, each of you will have an outfit delivered to your room. Now, please note that not coming to this party is not an option. If you do not attend, you will have detention with Professor Snape for three months."

Hermione looked to the Potions Master he had a purely evil smile that just dared anyone not to go to the party. With a shudder, she turned her attentions back to the Headmaster and noticed how the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was beaming at this news. Professor Lupin had been asked back with the full support of the student's families after her prevented several attacks on families over the previous summer. "Professor Lupin will be facilitating the party but I will be the judge at the end of the party. If you have any questions, please speak to Professor Lupin or myself."

Hermione raised her hand and the headmaster nodded for her to go ahead. "Professor, what do you mean judge? What is there to judge if the school is providing the costumes?"

"Good question, Miss Granger. As I said, this will be a costume party of sorts. You each will come dressed as a character that you have already been assigned. While at the party, you will involved in a mystery and it will be all of your jobs to solve the mystery within the designated time period," Professor Dumbledore replied with that dangerous twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

The voice of the Head Boy spoke from further down the table. "If you please, headmaster. Since there is a judge, will there also be a prize for solving the mystery?"

Professor Snape gave a smile at this question. Professor Dumbledore moved from the head of the table towards the middle of the table and stopped as he stood across the table in front of Hermione but looked at Zabini. "Yes, Mr. Zabini. Inside your packets, you each have a personalized prize listed, if you are to obtain your task. Once you open the envelope, you will not be able to talk about the details within it till you come to the party. Now, the rest of your questions should be answered within your packets. But if any more should raise afterward, please do not hesitate to speak to either of us.

"Thank you again, younger students. There will be a small party for you here in the hall that night with music, special food treats, and variety of games. Have a good night, everyone."

As soon as he turned to walk out of the hall, the room was filled with whispers and excitement. Hermione had the urge to run as fast as she could to get to her packet. After bidding good night to her friends, she almost skipped out of the room as she was about to leave she turned for one last look at the table. Blaise was watching her and raised his goblet to her, then he mouthed, "I'll win."

"Not a chance," Hermione mouthed back and gave a sexy smirk as she left for her rooms and the challenge she faced in three days. She was going to beat him so bad; he'll never know what hit him.


	2. chapter two

**Title: The Missing Clue (2/6)**

Author: granger2malfoy 

**Pairing:** B/Hr

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, the concept of the game Clue, or the movie Clue.

**A/N:** This goes with the **Masquerade Challenge** on IATQO group. Yes, this is idea was conceived while playing the game Clue. Special thanks to the lovely and very talented Jade, who helped and betad this for me.

**Summary:** Dumbledore arranges the students sixth year and higher that stayed during the Christmas holidays to partake in a character masquerade party. At the party they will come in outfits appropriate with their character and will solve a mystery. Hermione finds more the missing clues.

**Chapter Two**

Hermione sat at the small writing desk in her room as she went over the pieces of parchment again. It was a half and hour till the costume party was due to start and she was already to go. Her eyed closed she so tried to remember all the details she received two nights ago. She put one piece of paper under the drawers of her desk. The other she wanted scanned again before she left to ensure it was fresh in her memory.

_**Miss Maroon's Information Sheet:**_

**Mr. Black- Blaise Zabini: **Slytherin Head Boy

**Miss Maroon-Hermione Granger:** Gryffindor Head Girl 

Being blackmailed by Mr. X since the beginning of term with a mysterious set of pictures of you swimming topless in France during the summer. You have been paying Mr. X off with copies of all Charms notes.

**Mr. Navy -** Ronald Weasley: Gryffindor Captain of Quidditch Team 

You know that something embarrassing happened with him and his girlfriend, but do not know what.

**Miss Violet-** Luna Lovegood: Ravenclaw Prefect, who is Mr. Navy's girlfriend

**Miss White-** Millicent Bulstrode: Slytherin

**Mr. Green** - Harry Potter: Gryffindor War hero

You know that he stole some of Snape's ingredients for a potion last month.

**Mr. Gray** - Draco Malfoy: Slytherin Prefect and Captain of Quidditch team

**Professor Brown** - Professor Lupin: Professor of DADA Facilitator

_You are discover the mystery behind your blackmail and any others incidents that happen during the night. Please note that a few other people may know your secret, as you know someone else's secret. But you will not know who also know the information about why you are being blackmailed. _

_**Your special personal prize is: The letter that you have requested from Professor Snape**_

_**Good Luck, Miss Granger!**_

Hermione took her wand and shrunk the information sheet and placed it into the purse she was taking.****After she had taken a deep breath, she stood up and checked the mirror before she headed out of her room**** Her costume matched her character name by being deep maroon color. The dress was influenced by a medieval style with long silk sleeves that hooked onto her middle fingers. There were ties in the back to enhance her thin waist and round-full bosom with a lot of cleavage. With the costume came silk ribbons of maroon and black, she had braided the front sides of her hair back and woven the ribbon in with a simple spell. Along with her outfit, she received a gold ankle bracelet with little bells and a small lion charm. Her hem just reached right above her knees. Hermione liked the old fashion dress with a sense of today's style.

After her inspection of her looks, she exited her room into the Head common room and saw that the Head Boy's door was still shut. When she had heard that Blaise had received the Head Boy position, she had been glad that it wasn't Malfoy but nervous that the object of her desires would be sharing quarters with her. They got along very good for many reasons even though there was a difference of house. He was always on top of his studies and studied blissfully quiet next to her in the common room. Blaise had always been able to tell when she needed a break and would start a little chitchat or offered to go grab some hot chocolate, her favorite drink. On the night before the Potions exam, he even went as far as to rub her neck and shoulders after she complained about sore muscles.

Yes, Hermione had not found a fault with him, except her was currently beating her Potions by three points. She walked over to his door and knocked on his bedroom door as she asked, "Are you ready, Blaise?'

"No, go a ahead without me. I'll be along in a few minutes," he stated from behind the closed door.

She shrugged her shoulders as she left the rooms and headed to the north wing of the castle. Thoughts of what his costume looked like started going through her mind as she reached her destination. It was the door near the Room of Requirements and the base Divination tower. Professor Lupin who was dressed in an old fashioned brown scholar's robes suddenly opened the door. He stepped to the side as he remarked, "Welcome, Miss Maroon. You look very nice tonight."

"Why thank you, Professor Brown," Hermione greeted him with a warm smile as she entered the room. The room seemed to be larger and transformed into a large hall with several rooms off to the sides. With the same staircase in back, it still seemed to lead up to the classroom and the top of the tower. Lupin walked past her and leads her to an open room to the right.

When she entered the room, there were three people already seated in the study. Ron and Luna were sitting next to each other on the couch. She mentally corrected herself, _Mr. Navy and Miss Violet._ By the window, Harry - Mr. Green stood with a glass in his hand and winked at her. Professor Lu- Brown handed her a drink with a maroon string attached to the base.

_Luna-Miss Violet- ugh. In my mind they will remain their real names, just when I talk to them I have to remember their 'game' names. _Luna was wearing a dress similar to Hermione's but hers was a light violet color but it reached her ankles. A pretty silver necklace was around her neck with a small raven charm.

The guys' outfits were similar to each other's but also slightly different. Both guys had new sharp looking black slacks that were in a style similar to their uniform pants. Their shirts seemed to be made of a thin cotton material and the collars laced up with black leather string. Harry's was obviously a dark green that match his eyes perfectly and Ron's navy shirt actually complemented his thick red hair. Hermione noticed Ron had a gold pin on his chest that was a lion with the letter 'C' for Quidditch captain on it. As Harry set down his drink, a gold ring got her attention and looked to have a small lion etched on the sides.

"Nice to see everyone," Hermione commented as she sipped the warm butterbeer. The study had a large cherry writing desk and another couch. She opted to sit on the empty couch next to the large fireplace.

Once she was seated, Harry took a place right next to her and draped his arm across the back of the couch behind her as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "If I wasn't dating Katie, you'd be leaving in my arms tonight."

Hermione laughed as she playfully swatted at his shoulder and knew he was being partially truthful. They considered each other more like siblings than possible romantic partners. Plus, he'd been dating Katie Bell since the beginning of the last summer after she showed up as a new member of the Order****

It was only when Professor Lupin spoke up, that Hermione noticed Millicent and Blaise had joined the party. "Go ahead and take your drinks. We shall start in about five minutes."

Millicent walked over to the desk and opted to sit on top of it, whilst she sipped her butterbeer. Her usually straight shoulder-length hair was curled slightly and showed to fact her ears were pierced with diamond studs. The whit dress she wore was like the rest, but hers was a halter neck bustier, complimented with a silk green shawl that was draped around her. Along the hem that reached her ankles, a long thin dark green snake coiled all the way around. There was a soft tinkling that sounded every time she moved her wrist because of the silver charm bracelet with 's,' snakes, miniature books and the number ninety-eight on it for the year they were graduating.

When Blaise walked behind her on his way over to the fireplace, Hermione smelled his distinct cologne, which was her favorite. Of course, he smirked right before he took a sip of his drink, as she looked him up and down with a smile on her lips. His shirt was like the other guys', except his was black with a thin silver snake embroider on his right arm. Those gorgeous indigo eyes seemed to be a few shades darker than normal and Hermione noticed the room got a lot hotter since he was watching her very intensely. A small hint of a silver earring caught her eyes and a look a shock froze on her face. _Since when did he have an earring?_

Professor Lupin cleared his throat and everyone turned to him at the opened double doors to the hall. He gave a small smile as he spoke, "Well even though we are still missing one, please follow me to the private dining room to start our meal."

Please Review It keeps Severus happy.


	3. chapter three

**Title: The Missing Clue (3/6)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy 

**Pairing:** B/Hr

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, the concept of the game Clue, or the movie Clue.

**A/N:** This goes with the **Masquerade Challenge** on IATQO group. Yes, this is idea was conceived while playing the game Clue. Special thanks to the lovely and very talented Jade, who helped and betad this for me.

**Summary:** Dumbledore arranges the students sixth year and higher that stayed during the Christmas holidays to partake in a character masquerade party. At the party they will come in outfits appropriate with their character and will solve a mystery. Hermione finds more the missing clues.

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

Harry led her by the arm as they crossed the hall on the ground floor of the Divination Tower. A door was open on the other side and showed a dark cherry dining room table. The table was covered in a fancy, white lace tablecloth and silver candlestick ran down the center. At each setting, a small folded card with each guests 'game' name on it.

Hermione circled around the left side and noticed she was to sit nearest the head of the table where Professor Lupin was to sit. Ron took the seat next to her and Luna on the other side of him. Harry pulled out the chair for Millicent as she sat across from Luna and he took his place next to her, which was across from Ron. Blaise set his half-full glass of butterbeer by his water glass and took his seat across from Hermione. Once everyone was seated, only one seat remained at the other end of the table between Luna and Millicent and Draco had yet to arrive.

Dinner was eaten in quietly except for the occasional talk of the safe subjects Quidditch and N.E.W.T. exams in a few months. Just as they were finished up, there the sound of the door of the of the entrance hall being open and closed. Everyone had known who it was and Hermione had already suspected that Draco or Mr. Grey was the person blackmailing her in the game.

With his trademark smirk, Draco Malfoy entered the dining room where everyone watched him enter. Hermione couldn't hold back about how disrespectful he was. "Nice for you to finally join us, Mr. Grey."

He took the long way around the table past Professor Lupin and paused a moment behind her to whisper in her ear, "Didn't know you missed, Miss Maroon." His fingertips just barely danced across her shoulders as he walked toward his seat and Ron was close to blowing a fuse by Draco's actions. She did not notice that Blaise's fists were clenched underneath the table till the blond Slytherin found his seat.

A small cough from Professor Lupin caused the students to look at him. He stood from his chair and stated, "Thank you coming, Mr. Grey. Now it is time for all of us to gather in the study, to discus a few things."

Once all had found their original places, Draco opted for the small chair closest to the door of the room. The professor pulled out a large brown envelope from inside the desk that Millicent was sitting on top of. Slowly he opened the package and pulled out a single piece of paper. He tucked the envelope under his arm as he held the list and his wand with his left hand. He spoke as he moved to stand next to the fireplace, which Blaise was also standing by. "As you know, you are all here to solve a mystery and you have all done well. You have kept in character and used each other's names for this game. Please remember to keep you eyes open and react as if this was truly happening. Now, for the next level of the game."

His eyes looked at each of them once and then he continued, "Something you do not know but may have guessed is that you are all being blackmailed. Every one of you has something being used against you in order to obtain things from you. At this time, I will get you to disclose what a mysterious person named 'A' is blackmailing you for. Now, Mr. Black, we'll start with you."

Blaise shifted uneasily on his foot and pushed his hands into his pants as he began, "Yes, I have been blackmailed for last two months since the first Charms test. It seems that somehow this 'A' person found out that I had cheated on the first test."

"What?" Hermione was shocked. Yes, she knew this was a game but the Head Boy accused of cheating was incredible, especially since he was second of their class.

"Yes, it was look bad if it got out that the Head Boy didn't pass the first test. I had had trouble sleeping and was too tired to study. So, I did the stupid thing and cheated to get high marks on my test," he exclaimed as he began to pace behind the couch she was sitting on. _Man, he is a good actor. She thought to herself._

Professor Lupin looked down at his list and then said, "Miss Maroon, why don't you go next?"

After a minute, Hermione swallowed as she nervously played with the hem of her skirt. Even if what her pretend blackmail wasn't true, it was not something she wanted to disclose to everyone else. She was about to speak when Blaise's voice came from by the door on the opposite side of Draco. "Yes, Miss Maroon. Tell all about the nice pictures they have of you."

She turned and gave him a deadly glare as a sly smile played across his lips. _I guess we know who knows my secret._ With a cold tone, she admitted, "Yes, I am being blackmail for some photos that this 'A' person got a hold of. The cost of their silence was my Charms notes from every class."

"What were the pictures of?" Harry asked from next to her and raised an eyebrow when she turned to face him. _Thanks, Harry. Just for that, no Christmas present from me. I don't care if this is just a game. She thought grimly._

"One day during the beginning of the summer, Mr. Navy's little sister dared me to try on some – rather risky nightwear in a store down in Diagon Alley. Some how, there a pictures of this and it would not be good for the Head Girl to have pictures blown up for the whole school to see as the blackmailer stated they would, if I did not give over every class notes for Charms," Hermione slowly admitted as she turned and saw the triumphant smile of Head Boy. "But how did you know about the photos?"

With an amused look, he stated. "Lets just say a little birdie told me about them. I know I'd pay a few Galleons to see those, my dear."

"Then I'd have to hex your eyes out."

His indigo eyes stared into hers as he simply wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Hermione huffed and turned away from the insufferable git. A small chuckle came from the Professor as he began again, "Mr. Navy, you and Miss Violet are next."

All eyes turned toward them as Luna suddenly had a small smile and Ron turned a shade redder. "Um, well. We are being blackmailed for - um – snogging in Transfiguration classroom."

"Hah. I don't think you were 'just' snogging in the classroom but actually McGonagall 's desk and wrote naughty things on the blackboard," Millicent added and looked very proud of herself

"How did you know about the blackboard?" Ron blurted out.

Harry started laughing next to Hermione and she couldn't help but smile at their dirty little secret. The female Slytherin stated, "They say a picture speaks a thousand words."

Her best friend next to her was to the point of having fits of uncontrollable laughter. With a sharp smack to his back, he was able to calm down and breathe again. She shook her head and then asked the couple, "What were you giving to keep those photos hidden?"

"Each week, on the nights I was to do my Prefect's rounds, I was given a name of a place to conveniently miss and make sure no one else went there either," Luna held her boyfriend's hand as she continued, "Ron, was forced to move the dates of some of Gryffindor's practices to different dates with no reason given."

The professor pulled the same piece of paper back out of the envelope and then continued down what must have been the list of names. "Miss White, you are next."

"Fine, my diary was stolen. Not one word about me keeping a diary or you'll have pink bunny ears for the rest of your lives. And before you ask Miss Maroon. I had to give up three-fourths of my mother's monthly box of chocolate fudge. Now, that is hard I have to tell you. She makes killer fudge. What about you Mr. Green? What does the mysterious 'A' person have on you?"

Harry placed his hands behind his head and leaned back a little more as he stated very matter-of-factually, "They know I snuck into Snape's private stash of ingredients at the start of term."

"They wouldn't have known if you hadn't left the list of ingredients there, you git," Hermione mentioned as smacked him on the arm.

"Can I help it the list slipped out of my hand as I was picking them up? The person wanted 10 Galleons a week from me to keep them quiet and not blow my cover to Snape," Harry admitted and turned to Draco. "So, what is in that envelope, Professor Brown?"

Professor Lupin chuckled as he tapped his hand on it. "Why it is all the evidence you all mention? But I assure you it is not going anywhere."

Hermione noticed how Millicent's eyes stayed on the envelope as Harry asked his next question. "So, that just leaves you, Mr. Gray. What is your little secret?"

Draco did not look like he was going to answer and Blaise chuckled, "Haven't you figured that out yet, Mr. Green. He is the blackmailing us."

At the point all hell broke loose, Ron and Harry stood up and headed for Slytherin. Since they were supposed to be acting, they would beat him to a pulp for that. Luna and Hermione tried to stop the boys as a voice stated, "Nox."


	4. chapter four

**Title: The Missing Clue (4/6)**

Author: granger2malfoy 

**Pairing:** B/Hr

**Rating:** PG-13 ... does go to a stopping point where it becomes NC-17.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, the concept of the game Clue, or the movie Clue.

**Archive:** Yes

**A/N:** This goes with the **Masquerade Challenge** on IATQO group. Yes, this is idea was conceived while playing the game Clue. Special thanks to the lovely and very talented Jade, who helped and betad this for me.

**Summary: **Dumbledore arranges the students sixth year and higher that stayed during the Christmas holidays to partake in a character masquerade party. At the party they will come in outfits appropriate with their character and will solve a mystery. Hermione finds more the missing clues.

Chapter Four

The room darkened and became full of sounds people acting surprised and some low whispers of spells she wasn't able to make out. There were a couple flashing of spells cast in different directions. After a several seconds, which seemed like longer, Professor Lupin spoke and the lights came back on to reveal everyone was a little shook up. Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Lupin were standing and they looked around the room. She gasped as she noticed Draco's body laid on the floor in front of the door. Blaise was the first one to the not moving Slytherin and he looked up to the professor as he announced, "He's just unconscious. But I am not able to say how or with what."

"Look there is a burn mark on the wall on the right side of the door where he was standing. It looked like someone was trying to hit a spell but missed. So, did someone else hit him or did something else happen?" Hermione asked as she sat on the edge of the couch's arm nearest to the door as the others gathered around.

Professor Lupin was last to reach the still body of Draco Malfoy. With his wand, he levitated the young man's body onto the couch where Harry and Hermione sat a minute ago. Hermione and Luna took a seat on the free couch and Ron transfigured a book from the bookcase behind him into a chair. The couch was enlarged from a charm by Harry and gestured for Millicent to sit, which she reluctantly accepted.

The female Slytherin refilled her drink with a flick of her wand and sipped it as Lupin leaned against the front of the desk. "Very good questions, Mrs. Maroon. Also, all of you might not have known that someone took my wand from me when the lights went out and the envelope of evidence is gone. I could summon my wand back but lets make it part of the mysteries. To make this fair though, I need everyone to hand over their wand."

After he collected the six student's wands, they were locked away, the old fashion way with a key, in a cabinet behind the couch where Draco laid still knocked out. Hermione nibbled on her lip as her thoughts went over several things. _Well, Blaise figured out that Draco was the blackmailer. I wonder how he was so sure. Of course, that meant all of them had a motive to take Draco out for the rest of the game. But what did they do to him? Someone missed him, and it's possible someone else had better aim, or it could've been physical attack. There has to be some clues around here somewhere. _

_The evidence and the Professor's wand are gone. It obvious it is not on anyone's person because the girls are in dresses and the guys are in regular shirts. That's very doubtful that they are hidden under the stuff; unless the evidence was shrunk first, which is very possible. _She looked over to the Head Boy, who was staring at Millicent whom sat next her. Blaise seemed to be watching her as if trying to figure out a puzzle about his housemate.

Then the line of his focused moved to her and his lips curved up in the corners as he nodded once politely at her. Hermione playfully stuck her tongue out at the raven hair Slytherin. He silently mouthed, "Later, my dear" and ran his tongue over his bottom lip very slowly.

The teasing made her blush as she moved her gaze off of him and then to Luna. She was looking particular tense. After two year of knowing the Ravenclaw, Hermione had learned that when ever she was nervous that her foot tapped constantly. Luna spoke up as she tried to stop her tapping, "Professor, is it possible that there is someone else in this part of the castle? He was standing by the door and if he was physically attacked, then the person could have done it unseen."

"It is possible, Miss Violet. I did not search the rooms before I got here and that would've been the only time they could've gotten in. Well, I suggest we should split up into teams and search all the rooms."

The students shifted uneasily in their seats or on their feet as he looked over each of them one at a time. He rose to from leaning against the desk as he stated, "Well as the headmaster would say, this is a perfect time for inter-house relations. Mr. Black and Miss Maroon, you will search the top of the tower and the Divination classroom. Trelawney is visiting her sister, so she is not inside Hogwarts, but her rooms are already locked and out of bounds."

"Mr. Green and Miss White, you two search this floor and all of the connecting rooms; while Mr. Navy and Miss Violet will follow the stair case downward to the level below. I will be floating between the floors checking on all of you. Just remember the headmaster will be here in approximately forty-five minutes wanting the answers to all mysteries," Professor Lupin stated as he walked over to the door and everyone followed in turn.

As Hermione reached the door, Blaise offered his arm and led her toward the stairs. Her stomach started to get butterflies as she they walked up the steps and the smile of his face was absolutely sensual. Once they reached the classroom, he said, "I suggest we start from the top and work our way down."

Hermione suddenly wished that she had brought a cloak but she had not figured on going out side. Her companion walked over to one of the table and removed the thick black covering. He draped the fabric over her shoulders with a knowing smirk. "Thank you, Bl- Mr. Black."

"Shall we?"

They climbed up the hidden staircase at the back of the storage room and wood creaked under their feet. Blaise went first and Hermione climbed right behind as she got a nice view of his firm arse. _Thank, Merlin that he offered to go first. I didn't even think of the fact he could see straight up my dress. Okay, a point in favor of Blaise. _

Once on top of the tower, Hermione noticed that it was hardly used but there were some spare telescopes with covered wooden crates along the edges. Blaise walked the perimeter as she went straight to the nearest box and thanked Merlin that is wasn't snowing today. Yes, it was cold but not snow and no wind.

The large crate held many papers that looked as if they were recently gone through. She started flipping through the papers to see if any of it was some clues. The Slytherin approached her and looked over her shoulders, "Find something?"

"I don't know. I can tell that someone has been in this recently but I don't know it has anything to do with the mysteries. It could be just a coincidence," Hermione answered as she examined a piece of parchment with some weird numbers.

"True," he admitted as he rubbed his hand softly over her shoulder. Hermione thought he said something else but decided she was mistaken and she felt it get a lot warmer over the black cloth. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Are you warm, Miss Maroon?"

Her eyelids flickered close she felt his warm breath on go from her ear down her neck. After clearing her throat, she finally found the voice to speak with only a little quiver. "Yes, thank you."

Blaise moved away from her and looked around as he said, "Well, since you are warm and looking through these crates, do you mind if I go down and check the classroom? Just so that we aren't wasting time and we could both find something."

"No, go ahead. I'll just looking through this crate and be down in a few minutes."

Blaise turned and pulled open the latch to the top of the staircase. Slowly he climbed down but he held her gaze with every step. Once he was gone from sight, Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she tried to calm down her breathing. She finished going through the first crate and decided to go ahead and work on the one near the telescope to the right.

The new box also contained pieces of paper but the small piece of parchment on top caught her attention. Hermione knelt down in front of the box and noticed it was written in dark-blue ink that looked familiar but she couldn't place it. There were three sentences written in Runes as she stood back up she tried to translate in her mind. But her arm hit the eyepiece of the telescope and she glanced down to the other end. It was weird but Hermione noticed that in that direction and if she were to lower the angle; she could clearly see the place she often sat by the lake from right here.

Hermione shook her head and focused on the possible clue in front of her. After several moments, she had translated the statements to read:

_It is my lady. O, it is my love. O, that she knew she were._

She lowered the paper and thought about where she had read that line before. Of course, she had read so many books that it was not simply a process of elimination. The sudden touch of warmth to her neck made Hermione shiver with surprise and knew that it was Blaise that ha rejoined her. The hot air from his close lips to her neck almost caused her to moan with want and need. Blaise stated, "I just came up here to check on you. The lights were out for a couple minutes downstairs and I wanted to make sure you okay up here."

"The lights went out, when?"

"Just about tens minutes ago and as soon as they came back on, I came up to you," the Slytherin mentioned as he ran his hand through his curly, dark locks. He smiled and asked, "Did you find any clues up here?"

Hermione clutched the note she had just found and lied, "No, I am afraid not. I bet it is close to the time for the headmaster and we hardly have any clues at all."

As she opened the door and lowered herself first, Hermione tried to see if she had any idea at all about who knocked of Malfoy or stole the Professor's wand. Blaise made his way down once she had cleared the ladder and ended up toe-to-toe with her. Those soft pale-pink lips of his held her eyes as she unconsciously licked her own.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body tight against his as he captured her lips with his. Their kiss contained heat, want, need, desire and passion all within the minute they stayed glue to each other. But his kiss seemed to blow away her other senses because she thought he almost smelled of flowers.

Hermione very slowly pulled away from his kiss that had been her very first and was glad that it had been with Blaise Zabini. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she backed away from his loosing grip and dropped the black fabric as she stated, "I think we need to get downstairs."

The quiet Slytherin stayed that way as he nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. After a moment, he pulled out one hand as he said, "Lead the way, mi lady."

With a soft rose-colored blush on her cheekbones, Hermione moved through the classroom and down with stairs with the Head Boy right behind her. As she descended the steps, she tried to clear her mind for the moment of that kiss as she had a mystery to solve.


	5. Chapter five

**Title: The Missing Clue (5/6)**

Author: granger2malfoy 

**Pairing:** B/Hr

**Rating:** PG-13 ... does go to a stopping point where it becomes NC-17.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, the concept of the game Clue, or the movie Clue.

**Archive:** Yes

**A/N:** This goes with the **Masquerade Challenge** on IATQO group. Yes, this is idea was conceived while playing the game Clue. Special thanks to the lovely and very talented Jade, who helped and betad this for me.

**Summary: **Dumbledore arranges the students sixth year and higher that stayed during the Christmas holidays to partake in a character masquerade party. At the party they will come in outfits appropriate with their character and will solve a mystery. Hermione finds more the missing clues.

Chapter Five

The professor and the rest of the students were already in the study as Blaise and Hermione entered. As she took her place on the couch between Luna and Millicent, her eyes looked towards Blaise and then right behind him to noticed something else had happened to the place where their wands were locked away. "Was that like that when the lights came back on? Are all the wands gone?"

"Yes, Miss Maroon. The cabinet was like that when I checked it after the blackout and also note the fire is now lit behind Mr. Black as well," Professor Lupin acknowledged as she got to her feet and walked up to the fireplace next to Blaise. _That is odd the fire was not lit before we separated and the person would've needed a wand to light it so quickly. What is that? The envelope of evidence that had gone missing but it seems a lot thinner than it was. Something must've been taken from it first._

She rose to her feet as she caught the smell of flowers from Blaise again. _That is so odd. _Hermione scanned the room for flowers and noticed that in the corner on a pedestal was a crystal vase of long stem red roses. True, she had seen them but did not play them much attention once the game had started. But there was something different about them as she crossed the room she realized what was different there were more roses than before.

_I wonder if ..._Yet, before she could finish her sentence the Headmaster and the Potions Master entered the room. They looked around and moved to behind the couch where Draco Malfoy was still unconscious. Professor Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes as he spoke, "I hope you all enjoy this evening and our game. Now, I would like to know, if anyone thinks they know what the mysteries are, who committed them, and how. If you are asked confirm from me, you must answer truthfully and believe me when I say, we already know the answers."

Millicent looked over her shoulder at Harry, who silently nodded to some unasked question. As she played with her silver charm bracelet, she stated, "Well, Mr. Green and I think we know what happened."

As she took a nervous shift on the couch, Hermione noticed she was playing with the charm on her bracelet of a small silver book and then a thin candle. _Why would a candle be on her charm bracelet?_ But her silent question to herself was interrupted by Millicent's explanation. "Okay, the person, who was blackmailing us, was Mr. Gray. Blaise pointed that out. The evidence that was taken and then burned by Mr. Navy and Miss Violet since they had plenty of opportunities down on the ground floor during the blackout. We suspect either of them could've grabbed evidence away from the Professor very easily."

"We didn't do that," Ron protested and then smacked Harry on the shoulder as he sarcasm, "Thanks, mate."

Harry shook his head and joked, "This is just a game, Ron. Nothing personal. It would've been easier to do with two. We also think they took his wand and used it to blackout the lights."

Snape had the closest thing to a smile he had ever had. The Headmaster turned to Ron and Luna and asked, "Did either of you do any part of what they stated?"

Ron and Luna answered in unison, "No, headmaster."

"I am sorry to say that none of those guesses are correct. Anyone else?" Professor Dumbledore stated.

Hermione felt mesmerized the female Slytherin's charm bracelet. _Hold on._ _That's not a candle on the charm that's a ... _

She spoke out loud, "Yes, headmaster. I think I do."

The Potions Master watched her with interest as Professor Dumbledore motioned for her to continue. She looked over at Blaise and then things fell right into place. Hermione donned a truly Slytherin smirk as she began. "To begin with, I have one question for Mr. Green."

"Go ahead, Miss Maroon," Harry replied with a sly smile.

"Did you and Miss White separate during the searching of the rooms?"

Harry gave her a confused look and admitted, "Yes, we figured we'd cover more area if we split up."

Hermione walked over to the desk and leaned on as she started, "When the lights in the study went out before Mr. Gray was knocked out, this was done by Miss White. She used her wand to vanquish the lights, and then summoned both the Professor's wand and the evidence. I think she hid both of them under to edge of the couch, so she'd be able to come back later.

"After Professor Lupin locked away all of the wands, she simply bent down and hid his wand in her shawl. During the blackout, she separated from Mr. Green, then came down here by the light of her wand and lit the fire to destroy all the evidence but her precious diary. She had the diary and wand transfigured into charms there on her bracelet."

"Is this information true, Miss White?" the headmaster asked and saw Millicent nodded. Then he turned back to Hermione. "Very good. You are right so far. Please continue."

"I think that it was Mr. Navy, who put that blast mark in the wall. He was trying to aim for Mr. Gray as you can tell the blast mark is quiet high and overshot over his shoulder. Either it just missed him or Mr. Gray was already down at that moment. Out of all of us, Mr. Navy has the quickest temper and is the quickest to over-react. But he is not the reason Mr. Gray is unconscious," Hermione theorized as she saw Ron run his hands through his hair.

Again the headmaster turned to the accused and Ron nodded his head before Dumbledore even asked.

Hermione pushed off the desk and walked over to Blaise as she smiled. "Everything else was Mr. Black's doing. Mr. Gray was not hit with a spell or physically. I remembered all the glasses when we arrived were color-coded. So, Mr. Black slipped some form of a sleeping potion into the glass with the gray ribbon."

"Such a clever witch. Please continue," Blaise commented as he watched her carefully.

"Mr. Black knew how long the potion would take to work and was able to watch him, since he was so close to the door near Mr. Gray. As soon as he knew Mr. Gray would go out, he simply used his wand to turn off the lights but he didn't have to since Miss White did it for her own agenda," she continued as she began to pace in the center of the room.

Hermione walked over to the flowers and took a sniff. "When the professor collected the wands, he did not collect Mr. Gray's and he wouldn't of found it because Mr. Black took it off his person in the dark. Soon after we all separated, Mr. Black and I went to the top of the tower as was his suggestion. Since it was so cold up there and he needed me to be comfortable as not to disturb him later, he used Mr. Gray's wand for a simple warming spell on the fabric from the classroom.

"Then he mentioned it would be good to let me look for clues on the top of the tower while he searched the classroom. But with the wand, Mr. Black was able to charm the lights to go off once he was close enough to the study. He used the wand to unlock the cabinet and retrieved his own wand. Let me see your wand, Mr. Black," Hermione stated as she stood back in front of the raven haired Slytherin.

The Head Boy pulled out his wand from up inside his shirtsleeve and handed it over to the brunette. With a polite nod, she walked back over to the roses and with a flick of her wrist six of the red flowers turned into wands as they fell to the floor. Hermione felt very proud of herself as she continued, "But there is one more mystery left."

Harry looked amazed but confused, "What do you mean? You discovered the wands, the dairy, and who made Draco unconscious. You solved all of it."

The Head Girl held the Head Boy's eyes as if she was looking for something in them. "No, the original mystery in the packet remains."

"No, Mr. Black figured out that Mr. Gray was the one blackmailing us," Millicent exclaimed.

"Very true, he did say that," Hermione moved away from the sexy Slytherin to the blond one of the couch. "That's what I thought. But then I asked myself 'Why knock him out? Why not point it out when the headmaster arrive?' Then I realized it. Mr. Black is Mr. A. Aren't you? That's why you knew to bring to potion with you and to take his wand. You knew what was going to happen."

The sound of a clap got everyone's attention and they turned to see the headmaster clapping his hands. "Very well-done Miss Granger. You have solved all mysteries correctly. And here is your reward."

She leaned over and took the envelope from his hand as everyone in the room started to clap. To her surprise, the Potions Master even started to clap his hands. She thought that maybe he now had some respect for her since she bested his most prized pupil. That was a good thing since her reward would be affecting Professor Snape in about two years after she went to the university. At that time, she would come back as his Potions apprentice and work under his guidance for three years.

Her friends congratulated her as she turned to the Head Boy, who was still leaning against the fireplace. He lowered his head once and he raised it to mouth, "Well-done." Her cheeks blushed as she remembered that kiss from him only twenty minutes ago. Maybe just maybe that hadn't been some fluke but perhaps just the beginning.


	6. Sixth and final chapter

**Title: The Missing Clue (6/6)**

Author: granger2malfoy 

**Pairing:** B/Hr

**Rating:** PG-13 ... does go to a stopping point where it becomes NC-17.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, the concept of the game Clue, or the movie Clue.

**Archive:** Yes

**A/N:** This goes with the **Masquerade Challenge** on IATQO group. Yes, this is idea was conceived while playing the game Clue. Special thanks to the lovely and very talented Jade, who helped and betad this for me.

**Summary: **Dumbledore arranges the students sixth year and higher that stayed during the Christmas holidays to partake in a character masquerade party. At the party they will come in outfits appropriate with their character and will solve a mystery. Hermione finds more the missing clues.

Chapter Six The Final Chapter

Silently the Head Boy and the Head Girl entered their shared common room. A lot of things were on her mind but she decided to ask the easiest, "Blaise, when did you find out about your role in the game?"

The raven hair young man sat on the edge of their large couch as he yawned. "I received all the information on all the characters and what my objective was the night he announced the game. I was to some how eliminated one student with the supplied sleeping potion, Draco, and to steal something of value, everyone's wands. If I failed, Snape threatened to make me dress in a pirate's outfit on April Fool's day. If no one got it right, then I would get my reward."

"And what was that?"

"Permission to take a certain Head Girl on a date outside the confides on Hogwarts. Of course, they didn't know I had planned to wine, dine, romance, and make that same girl fall head-over-heels in love with me. Then I could do many wicked things to her that would make her blush from head to toe," Blaise spoke as he watched her move a little closer to him as he explained. "What can I say? I was born a naughty boy!"

A slight blush already touched her cheek and she lightly touched his hand with her smaller one. Finally, she admitted, "But I really do think that you should still get some kind of reward for your hard work."

With his eyes turned to a dark blue, he voice was husky, as he replied, "Tempt not a desperate man."

_Why is Blaise Zabini quoting the Muggle author William Shakespeare? Is that from Romeo and Juliet? _Her eyes widen with realization and remember the forgotten clue in her from the tower-top. The person who wrote the paper had read Romeo and Juliet and must have watched her in her favorite spot when he wrote it. Yes, it all made sense because she remembered Blaise favorite ink for organizing his notes was that dark-blue ink. She softly recited what she remembered the translation of the runes had said. "It is my lady. O, it is my love. O, that she knew she were."

Blaise blinked twice and froze, as he understood what her comment meant. As she approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck, Hermione had finally figured out the missing clue and continued with her own favorite part of the play. "Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again."

The End


End file.
